nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Hack 1.0.2
Hack 1.0.2 is the third public release of Hack. Andries Brouwer published it to the (now-obsolete) Usenet newsgroup net.sources.games in April 1985. Availability Google Groups has archived nine of the ten original postings to net.sources.games; part 2 is missing, due possibly to the same problem that caused part 15 of Hack 1.0 to be missing: * Part 1 * Part 2 is missing * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Part 10 A second archive also preserves Hack 1.0.2. Part 2 appears to be intact in this archive, but parts 1 and 8 are somewhat altered. Vmsone.com has another copy of the second archive of Hack 1.0.2. Andries Brouwer has mirrored both archives on his web site. Ali Harlowhttp://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/front.html has a Hack 1.0.2 distribution at http://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/source/ab_hack-1.0.2.tar.gz. This distribution does not have the benefit of the second archive. Significant changes * The player may now choose to play as female. * The wizard of Yendor, giant eel, hell hound, and mail daemon join the bestiary. * The first phase of the moon effects are introduced: ** Cockatrice hissing always stones at new moon unless the adventurer is carrying a dead lizard. ** Full moon boosts luck by one point. ** Attempting to tame a dog at full moon usually fails. ** Dogs and hell hounds attacking at full moon do extra damage. * The lump of royal jelly, scroll of mail, pick-axe, and can opener join the object list. * New room types are swamp, beehive, and crypt. Treasure zoos are no longer affected by a login name of "david". * Pools appear for the first time. * Dungeon level 30 and deeper require fire resistance to enter. (See Hell). * The "mklev" program, used in earlier versions to create the level files, is merged into the main binary. The swamp and the giant eel are drawn from PDP-11 Hack and the Hack 1.0.2 source credits the creators of that version, Michiel Huisjes and Fred de Wilde, for the inspiration. The adventurer The player may choose a Tourist, a Speleologist, a Fighter, a Knight, a Cave-(wo)man, or a Wizard. All classes permit male and female adventurers. The adventurer has experience, hit points, armor class, and strength. He may advance to experience level 14. The initial pet is a little dog. Dungeon features The dungeon in Hack 1.0.2 has no branches; there is one way up and one way down. The first 25 levels or so consist of rooms, and beyond that, the adventurer encounters mazes. Dungeon level 30 and deeper are designated as "Hell". Entering hell without fire resistance is an instadeath. Due to a bug, fixed in Hack 1.0.3, one could enter hell with a ring of fire resistance and take it off once there. (Gremlins and self-polymorph did not yet exist.) Special rooms are shops, beehives, crypts, swamps, treasure zoos, and vaults. Traps are: * bear trap * arrow trap * dart trap * trapdoor * teleportation trap * pit * sleeping gas trap The Amulet of Yendor is found in the posession of the wizard of Yendor in a maze level. He is in a small room in the center of a maze level, surrounded by water and accompanied by a hell hound. Other maze levels have wands of wishing tucked under a boulder in a dead-end square. (Yes, there's more than one.) Since NetHack 3.1.0, one version of Medusa's lair has a random wand in a similar spot, commemorating the former location of the wand of wishing. Bestiary Monsters that are new to this version are noted in boldface. The following monsters may be encountered: Objects New objects to this version are indicated in boldface. Artifacts Hack 1.0.2 has only one artifact, Orcrist. Any two handed sword may be named Orcrist and will do d10 extra points damage to orcs. There can even be more than one Orcrist. Amulets Only the Amulet of Yendor and the cheap plastic imitation exist in Hack 1.0.2. Food Food items in Hack 1.0.2 are: * food ration * tripe ration * pancake * dead lizard * fortune cookie * carrot * tin * orange * apple * pear * melon * banana * candy bar * egg * clove of garlic * lump of royal jelly * corpse (called dead foo rather than foo corpse) The tin did not contain the remains of monsters, but rather a randomly-chosen food such as peaches or, if the adventurer is lucky, spinach. The dead lizard was a found object rather than a corpse; live lizards did not exist in Hack 1.0.2. It could reduce confusion and carrying it cancelled the effects of the new moon, but had no effect on stoning as this was still an instadeath. Weapons Weapons in Hack 1.0.2 are: * arrow * sling bullet * crossbow bolt * dart * rock * boomerang * mace * axe * flail * long sword * two handed sword * dagger * worm tooth * crysknife * spear * bow * sling * crossbow Tools Tools in Hack 1.0.2 are: * whistle * magic whistle * expensive camera * ice box * pick-axe * can opener The ice box is the only container. Then as now, it preserved corpses, and was generally too heavy (and too rare) to be useful for inventory management. Armor Armor items in Hack 1.0.2 are: * helmet * plate mail * splint mail * banded mail * chain mail * scale mail * ring mail * studded leather armor * leather armor * elven cloak * shield * pair of gloves Potions Potions in Hack 1.0.2 are: * potion of restore strength * potion of booze * potion of invisibility * potion of fruit juice * potion of healing * potion of paralysis * potion of monster detection * potion of object detection * potion of sickness * potion of confusion * potion of gain strength * potion of speed * potion of blindness * potion of gain level * potion of extra healing * potion of levitation Scrolls Scrolls in Hack 1.0.2 are: * scroll of mail (if MAIL defined at compile time) * scroll of enchant armor * scroll of destroy armor * scroll of confuse monster * scroll of scare monster * scroll of blank paper * scroll of remove curse * scroll of enchant weapon * scroll of damage weapon * scroll of create monster * scroll of taming * scroll of genocide * scroll of light * scroll of teleportation * scroll of gold detection * scroll of food detection * scroll of identify * scroll of magic mapping * scroll of amnesia * scroll of fire * scroll of punishment The scroll of damage weapon acts as the modern scroll of enchant weapon does when cursed. The scroll of genocide acts, in all cases, as the modern blessed scroll; but most symbols refer to only one monster anyway. Wands Wands in Hack 1.0.2 are: * wand of light * wand of secret door detection * wand of create monster * wand of wishing * wand of striking * wand of slow monster * wand of speed monster * wand of undead turning * wand of polymorph * wand of cancellation * wand of teleportation (formerly "wand of teleport monster") * wand of make invisible * wand of digging * wand of magic missile * wand of fire * wand of sleep * wand of cold * wand of death Rings Rings in Hack 1.0.2 are: * ring of adornment * ring of teleportation * ring of regeneration * ring of searching * ring of see invisible * ring of stealth * ring of levitation * ring of poison resistance * ring of aggravate monster * ring of hunger * ring of fire resistance * ring of cold resistance * ring of protection from shape changers * ring of conflict * ring of gain strength * ring of increase damage * ring of protection * ring of warning * ring of teleport control Because charisma does not exist in Hack 1.0.2, the ring of adornment is a useless item. Gems Gems in Hack 1.0.2 are: * diamond * ruby * sapphire * emerald * turquoise stone * aquamarine stone * tourmaline stone * topaz stone * opal stone * garnet stone * amethyst stone * agate stone * onyx stone * jasper stone * jade stone and worthless pieces of blue, red, yellow, and green glass. Other items Other items not appearing in the above categories are: * heavy iron ball * iron chain * enormous rock It is not possible to pick up an iron chain, nor can they be generated from iron golems, because these do not exist in Hack 1.0.2. Category:History